The goal of this long-standing predoctoral training program in Cell Biology, Genetics, and Biochemistry is to provide 26 students per year with the intellectual and technical skills they need to make groundbreaking scientific discoveries and succeed in a wide range of scientific careers. A major strength of the program is the broad range of scientific problems studied by the 88 training faculty. Program faculty members employ modern interdisciplinary approaches to study central problems in cell biology, genetics, and biochemistry, including chromosome structure, protein trafficking, cytoskeletal organization, regulation of the cell division cycle, signal transduction systems, genomics, computational modeling, protein and nucleic acid folding and structure, DNA replication, transcriptional control, infectious disease, and problems in molecular evolution. These studies employ a wide range of sophisticated tools in numerous model systems, including bacteria, yeast, nematodes, flies, and mammals. The goals of the program are accomplished through coursework, Ph.D. thesis research, and a variety of other activities. The features of our training program that are especially attractive to incoming students are: (a) a large number of active, excellent laboratories from which students can choose for their thesis research; (b) a laboratory rotation system that provides meaningful research experience in at least three different laboratories; (c) rigorous, interactive courses that provide students with an excellent foundation of knowledge and an understanding of the practice of science; (d) one-on-one training with faculty members to sharpen scientific communication skills; (e) a highly collegial, interactive, and collaborative atmosphere; (f) a high faculty to student ratio; and (g) the high level of importance placed by the UCSF faculty on training graduate students. The program has also been successful in the recruitment and retention of underrepresented minority students, who currently make up a large fraction of program trainees.